elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon's
Races cannot be locked, and must be original. Origins: Quite Literal, These Demons come from 2 Different realms Middle earth Which is Elysium, and second it Literal 'underworld' Or 'Hell' Otherwords, They can come rune teleportation, Or Mana using portals, The thrived Elysium for 100's of years. Ranking one of the superior races, Until Many of them disappeared, either escaping back to 'hell' or just dying off. ' ' Appearance: Demons appear to be tall and pale with the outer part of their eyes not white as a human, but they appear to be pitch black with various colors in the colored part of their eye. The height goes far for most demons but stays in the area of 7-6 Feet. Some of the special demons such as Kasadya Haagenti have been known to grow to 8’3 Feet tall and is as well known to be the tallest demon that has roamed elysium. Demons are usually muscular due to their genes making it easier for most demons to gain muscle in physical strength. Demons that are born and are toddlers are able to use magic however it is very much uncontrolled which can cause in harming themselves. Although demons control their magic quite well while growing up. All demons are weaker to light magic, holy magic works on them but demons are able to be immune to it. Demons that are older are always the stronger demons in magic, soul, and their physical appearance. ' ' Demon Magic: Demon magic can only be used by demons, half demons, or those who gone through a ritual for it. Black Fire - A stronger type of fire that tends to stick on to things, and is hard to put out. It is very hot even when not touching it. Is able to melt Black ice. Can be put out after staying in water or in a colder area such as ice magic being thrown on it. Colors are Black and Purple. ' ' Black Ice - A demon magic that isn’t exactly ice but more of a crystal. It is strong and takes a short time to get used to and manipulate. Black ice can grow by the users mana such as it being thrown into another, it is able to grow and expand but uses an extreme amount of mana to perform this thus most demons leaving it or piercing through the skin as it is very sharp and hard. It is able to be formed into weapons for demons. Colors are black and light blue ' ' Black Lightning - The only demon magic considered black as its color is completely black. Black lightning is a stronger type of lightning that explodes on impact when using it. It is also able to clash with light however not for long, and is the hardest to manipulate. ' ' Black water - Demon magic that is basically acid, rarely used by demons. ' ' Black wood - A type of wood much stronger and is used as if it were metal, able to use for armor and as a shield, rarely used. ' ' Black smoke - Demon magic that is basically Mustard gas, it will burn when touching another's skin and is able to be manipulated enough to pick up objects that burn less than others by those who practiced for a while. The users can manipulate their bodies in black smoke. ' ' Crimson Lightning - Crimson Lightning is Equivalent power towards black lightning, On Impact the lightning Either has effect on the Foes mood/ Temper, Either enough dosage, with he or she's kill perms Their head would literally 'explode' from the the overload and the burning of the lightning Making it a lethal and useful weapon. Also It can 'Poison' Its foes with not lethal effect of None controllable rage, Ending them to Go on blind rage fight, With the perms of the foe. also. Lastly Its only difference to black lightning its faster. Crimson Fire - Crimson fire is fire that burns forever once on impact, Unless put out with water, Or something to pat it down, Never runs out of fuel. even on stone. Power so intense it can molden anything on impact, Well exept Organic life forms, It is ment as use as a Tool not a weapen. Air - Fyi Aero magic, magic that altaration of air its self, leading to f3 Tornado leading to Flying for short periods of time. Down side of this magic it drains mana faster than other Elements do. Races/Magic: Demonlord/Tier IX Grae Demon - Instead of black magic, their magic is white, their magic contains White Fire, White Water, White ice, Manipulation of air,. Grae demons usually are seen with a mixture of white and black hair. The white elements is just a change in color, they do the same damage as any other demon magic and have to train in order to make it stronger. Light magic will damage them however does not put them at a weaker state. They tend to use dual blades when fighting and are fast however their magic causes their stamina to drain faster. The use of a large amount of anti magic can cause them to pass out and will be unable to use their magic for a bit(4 Emotes) even when the anti magic is released. (Note, I didnt write this Type of demons, it was made by Mosus, Its now the new replacement of Alps, Vael taking second once more.) Romti Demon - The Scare crows of the demons, They Have Illusion magic, Along with Black Elements Manipilation, They are Speedy and agile, They have magic that can tap into the Their foes, Mental mind, And find their worst fear, Once the demon Attacks you mind, The foe either feels weird, and high, Maybe Drunk, feeling, But it drains their energy, and mana. They carry daggers, or swords, Maybe even War scythes. They are weakened by holy magic, light magic, and Mind barriers. Alys Demon - Demon with the Potential of using all the natural demon powers, They are quite large Demons that carry around , 'longswords, War scythes, Pike' They also aquired all the black elements along with the crimson elements, With medium armor , They can take few massive blows anywhere with out having severe Wounds yet, They are Average in speed to. Vulernable towards holy, of course, and runes, Along with light magic. Their mana is contained in Magical Loops somewhere stored in their armor, Since they contain large amounts of it, The rings feet the mana towards the runes and magic they cast or use. Vael Demon - Stronger In physical Strength, And Light On the Magic Combat, only Able to Cast Some. Strong attacks Like make Shield for magic using rain clouds, and And use Every Black magic element , And 'Naturally' Cast portals, Down side is they are weaker towards Anti mages, Holy mages, Holy magic. VII Tier Demons : (Usable after year and 1 month of playing demon) Crowe Demon - Demons of the 8th Evolution, They have intense evil aura's along with Black magic, and elements on their side, They normally carry around a hard to manage War scythe, Their height is around 6'1 , and wear all black, They are fast and agile like normal, They are the male celer Version of the demon race. Celer Demon- Celer demons are Speed demons, that are small and quick normally ranging to Females not males, They have short swords along with Inventory Full of random blades, They are strong againest Anti magic, Since magic is fairly rare for them, But magic is still usable, They Are normally weaker towards Gravity , and Aero Magic Reason for this is because they need speed and grip to things they are running on, Both magics can differ that, They usualy they are shady, and wear robes, but when time comes they wear Light armor , or a Battle 'bra' of the sorts. They need much Movement as possible making them good for fast and stealthy attacks. (note this is usuable for females characters only, Males cant be that small unless with a disability.) VII Tier Demons : (Usable after Year of playing a demon.) Fury Demon - Fury Demon's are type of demons, That have 'Anger' issue's Immune from all points of stress, ranging Heart diseases to heart attacks to strokes, They contain Red elements which are used mainly for Combat, Being tanks of the demon race, they wear Heavy armor or padding for clothing, Color red Symbolizing Rage and hatred for all living creatures. Since they are tanks they are slow, and High on levels of mana, Taking massive blows anywhere on the body, and able to keep fighting or moving. Power they can combust ranges from shattering pure stone, to Breaking skulls, Which would be lethal punch so in Roleplay areas it is ranging into Small blows to head to give sever concussions. Combusting fire and crimson lightning , techically only 2 crimson elements their is, It can cause serious explosion or some very Brutal burns or shocks. Weakened to Holy magic, Light magic, Ritual failier, Along with anti magics , and Great 'Weapens' For ex: Great swords, great axe, Etc. Omina Demon- Omina Demons Are the Replace ments of the alp, Joining with vael, They have Light Yellow and light black outter of their eye. They Have triple the physical strength of a average demon, This being one their perks, Magic however Is limited up to casting strong mixtures of black elements. And having same Specialty as a vael having natural gift of opening "rifts". Vael Demon - Stronger In physical Strength, And Light On the Magic Combat, only Able to Cast Some. Strong attacks Like make Shield for magic using rain clouds, and And use Every Black magic element , And 'Naturally' Cast portals, Down side is they are weaker towards Anti mages, Holy mages, Holy magic. IV Tier Demons: (usable after 5 months of playing a demon.)' ' Feral Demon - The crazys of the demon race,They dont listen to anyone not even their supieriorsThey tend to wear Black, or White armor, Along using Alot of magic , Mixing with Air, and Fulgur magic, Normally their eye color is Red, green, Blue, and 2 colors on each eye, That depends on the ritual or birth, Weaker toward Holy magic, Rune mages, and Light magic, The tend to have Dual Bladed with the Grae Demon, And daggers, They are fast and agile, and their mana drains Normal rate, not fast nor slow, right in the middle. III Tier Demons: (Usable After 3 months of playing of a demon.) Plaga Demon - Plaga Demons, are the plague docters of the demen race, They Are masters in Potion brewery, along with making horrible Diseases and Ilusions, But the Diseases Are not to be used as force, Must be givin permission to transfer the disease to foe, And illusions are are simple, They cause Insanity and distress for long periods of time. Weaker toward Aero magic, Holy magic, Crimson magic.' ' Crux Demon - Demons of the third evolution that are more of the ones who fight head on battles, the brutes and knights of the demon army. Focus more on magic and strong weapons such axe greataxe, longsword, greatsword etc. They do not contain the power to create portals or black ink, however do contain a high manipulation skill with Black lightning, and possess all the other black elements as well as begin their training in Telekinesis. Their bodies come out weaker than most demons and will bleed more by foes with quick weapons, they become weaker when anti magic is put out and start slowing down when light magic is used on them. Usable - 2 months of playing as a Xiris demon. ' ' Xiris Demon - Demons of the third evolution who fight as assassin’s of the army. They focus in stealth, sneak attacks, quick killings to others, mostly the smaller and faster demons. Contain weapons of daggers, short swords, are able to use heavier weapons if trained for it. They can use all of the demon magic as well as Black Ink being their specialty also starting their training in telekinesis. The light magic can cause xiris demons to pass out and will almost instantly cancel out any magic that is used from a xiris demon- 2 months of playing Erinyes Demon ' ' Erinyes Demon - The valkyries of all demons, they are the ones who master the physical combat. They are strong, usually tall and use less magic than the other races making them stronger against anti magic. These demons have trained enough to take average blast of magic attacks as well as dodge them quite well. Erinyes demons are not usually born an erinyes but trained to one and must complete a ritual to fully be an erinyes. They contain a smaller amount of mana for demon magic however can still use blast of all the magic except portal magic or black ink. They tend to run into problems when fighting foes with quick weapons such as a dagger or a shortsword. - Usable 2 Months of physical training and Tier II demon required to be an erinyes. ' ' Levity Demon - The demon known as the gravity demon the ones who were at space who now have come to elysium with their gravity magic. They do not contain any other demon magic however are able to obtain them over time of training. Their gravity works as if strings were attached to your body and were being pulled by this levity user. The gravity has a limit of usage as they do not hold it for long due to it draining their mana extremely fast than any other demon magic. They naturally appear weaker in physical strength however are able to use weapons well. Cannot defend well against light magic. Demons are able to be born as this race. Usable - must have permission from Wosus ' ' II Tier Demons: (Usable after 2 months of playing the demons) !Novus Demons Commonly go to crux demon, are able to go to any other tier in tier III. !Solus usually go to Grae demon or xiris. Are able to go to any other tier in tier III. !Widhu Demons and Roseus demons go for xiris erinyes and Levity. Are able to go to any other tier III. ' ' Novus Demon - Demons of the second evolution who focus mainly on strong attacks when fighting. They contain the demon magic of Black Lightning, Black water and Black ice. Demons are able to be born as this even if the parents are a lower tier. The light magic weakens their strength and they have a much harder time fighting foes who are quick and have quick attacks. They appear mostly tall. Usable '- 2 Months played as a I Tier Demon. ' Solus Demon - Demons of the second evolution who focus on balance and swiftness, and are more controlled with their demon magic than Novus demons. They contain Black fire and Black water. They appear shorter than most demons but are usually the most deadliest of all the demons as their attacks are unexpected. They are weaker when fighting against anti mages and people with heavy weapons. Usable 2 Months played as a Tier I Demon. ''' Widhu Demon - Demons of the second evolution who focus on defense strategy and counter attacks. Widhu demons are demons that use only Black Wood and are good at manipulating it at a low age. They are naturally good with axes and heavy weapons. When taking damage agains't light magic, the light doubles the damage on these demons and hurts them more in combat as well as weakens their armor. '''Usable 1 Month played as a Tier I Demon ' ' I Tier Demons: (Tier 1 Demons do not have requirements for using, anyone can be any of these races whenever they choose) Ignis Demon - Common Demon type used, Contain Black fire physical appearance the users choice. Fulgur - Common Demon type used, Contain Black lightning. ' ' Glacie Demon - Common Demon type used, Contain Black ice. !Glacie demons, aquis demons and umbri demons tend to go for Novus demons and Widhu demons in tier II but are still able to go to solus. !Fulgur demons tend to go to Novus demons. !Ignis demons and Abyss demons tend to go to Roseus Demon or solus demon in tier II.' ' Aquis Demon - Rarely used, Contain black water.' ' Umbri Demon - The shadow demon, Commonly used, Contain Telekinesis and Shadow magic. Able to manipulate their bodies into shadows however weak in combat. They also have the ability to manipulate the minds of others, their realities and change the way of how they view the world with telepathy. Abyss Demon - Demons that use void magic and come straight from the void, Rarely used. (They can only use void magic but are the race of a demon) Natura Demon - Demons that use the magic of nature and plant life, they are naturally skillful in archery. Have a hard time learning the basic demon magic. Are weaker in close combat and must require training for it.' ' Half Demon - A mix of a Human/Elf and a demon who usually was born that way, or has been in a failed ritual. ' ' Items from demons: Demonite - A strong ore used to make demon steal which is very strong and hard to break, however it is heavy to use and move in. Light weakens demon armor. ' ' Demon Ale - An alchoholic drink that is extremely strong due to it being 100% alchohol. For demons, they are able to get drunk on a sip if never drunken it before. Other races have been seen to get drunk a bit by smelling it. Demon Gem - A gem that contains a captured demon in it without its soul, and is able to be summoned by the holder of this gem.